Miedo a la Oscuridad
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: ¿Por qué Logan le teme tanto a la oscuridad? Es algo que solo Él sabe... Kogan. Fic para TheGuestReviewer.


**N/A: ¡Holis!, primero que nada; este fic es para un gran amigo aquí y fuera de FanFiction, TheGuestReviewer :') Espero te guste. Pero también espero que lo disfruten Uds. **

Đar₭ ~~~

Un chico integrante de la juvenil BoyBand Big Time Rush se encontraba bajo una gran cantidad de almohadas, cobijas y sábanas en su cama. Las luces de su cuarto compartido con su mejor amigo y amor platónico estaban encendidas. Las puertas del baño y cuarto estaban cerradas con llave al igual que las ventanas estaba con seguro; no había ninguna razón en especial del porqué de su actitud, era una noche agradable, linda y prácticamente igual a las demás que a vivido en su joven vida, pero en su mente, era una noche más de su tormento, era una más de las noches en las que pasaba todas sus horas de sueño en vela, ni quisiera podía o querría cerrar los ojos. No.

Este joven pasaba sus horas de sueño, cada noche desde hace más de 10 años en un lugar donde tener una buena noche de sueño, era como ganar un millón de dólares en la lotería; casi imposible.

Tenía un problema...

Y lo Sabía...

Pero no lo quería aceptar...

Este pequeño problema era comúnmente conocido por la mayoría de los habitantes del Planeta Tierra, era nada más ni nada menos que el famoso y mundialmente conocido: "Miedo a la Oscuridad". Puede que suene muy... raro para un chico de más de 20 años, pero para él no era absolutamente NADA divertido. Él era un joven inteligente y sabía que no era sólo imaginación suya ver/oír que susurraban su nombre, ver perro u otro animal caminar y pasearse tranquilamente en el 2J, sentir una brisa fría sobre su piel ni mucho menos creía que era solamente imaginación ver personas paradas en media sala o en media habitación mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Para él, esto iba a un nivel más allá de lo paranormal...

Era algo mucho más que una simple "Fobia". Sentía que se volvería un demente psicópata... Estaba más que seguro que necesitaría ayuda psicológica para "sanar" su mente y así pudiera seguir su vida como una persona cuidadana normal. Eso seria muy bueno, no tendría que estarse preocupando por caminar con sus amigos por algún lado y sentir que lo observaban, no tendría que preocuparse por salir con nerviosismo al escenario por miedo a fallar en una nota, olvidar la letra o hacer mal un paso de baile; temerle a los fantasmas que lo envidian y sobretodo, no se preocuparía por estar solo, al menos no de la manera en la que se sentía ahora...

El joven pálido se estremeció al escuchar a alguien querer abrir el picaporte de la puerta. Su piel se transformó en aquella sensación que la gente suele llamar como "piel de gallina". Enterró más su cabeza en la almohada a la vez que intentaba cuidadosamente cubrirse más con las sábanas y demás que cubrían su cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió.

Unos pasos se oyeron aproximándose al joven, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que algo malo pasara…

Unas frías, largas y gruesas manos se posaron en sus hombros. Cerró más sus ojos a la vez que sentía unas uñas rasgar su piel y unas gotas de lágrimas bajaban de sus bellos ojos.

–¡AH!

Logan se levantó exaltado a media noche en su cama. Gotas de sudor bajan de su frente y otras se mezclaban con lágrimas. Kendall Knight, quien dormía tranquilamente en su cama se levantó con el corazón a una velocidad que indicaba susto. Volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo, este estaba sobre su cama sentado con la mano en el pecho, su respiración era rápida, entrecortada, y agitada, se veía más pálido de lo normal... Kendall al seguir viendo a Logan su preocupación sobre la salud del chico genio subía y aumentaba, temía por la falta de salud de su mejor amigo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue donde él. Se sentó junto a Logan, este al verlo se abrazó a su chico favorito, Kendall le devolvió el abrazo de forma más reconfortante y abrazando aún más fuerte. El pálido empezó a llorar; el rubio lo atrajo más a su cuerpo y lo fue empujando hacia atrás, ambos terminaron abrazos y acostados sobre la cama de Logan.

Luego de unos minutos, Logan se separó, tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama, secó algunas lágrimas que aún bajaban de sus marrones y hermosos ojos, al igual a las otras que amenazaban por salir y bajar por su mejilla de piel suave y pálida; se sonrojó al ver a Kendall junto a él sentado en el borde de su cama. Kendall llevó su mano al rostro de Logan y secó sus lágrimas... la piel de su mano, al sentir la suavidad de la piel facial de su amigo, no podía evitar dejar de acariciarlo, acarició su mejilla a la vez que lo vea a los ojos...

Esas miradas, eran evidentes que escondían ambos algo, un amor secreto por el otro ¿Tal vez? Esto se asemejaba tanto a un guerra entre miradas, una batalla entre el color verde y el marrón, una lucha entre la menta y el chocolate. Sus ojos habían encontrado tan interesantes los globos oculares de su mejor amigo que ambos quería verlos más de cerca, ese fue el motivo de su a cercanía. Kendall y Logan fueron acercando sus rostros al de su otro amigo hasta llegar a una distancia en la que se podía sentir el aliento a productos de enjuague bocal chocar entre ellos. Logan estaba a punto de acercarse lo poco que faltaba, pero Kendall se desvío, puso sus manos en los hombros del azabache y besó su frente.

–Es hora de dormir. Tienes que volver a descansar y tratar de olvidar esas pesadilla.

–...Pero no puedo,... tengo miedo, Kendall...

–¿A qué le temes?

–... La Oscuridad.

–Creí que ya habías solucionado ese problema hace años.

–Pues, ya vez que no...– Logan dijo cabizbajo. –Pero no es tanto el miedo a la oscuridad, ahora es más a estar solo en ella.

Kendall sonrió. –Eso cambiará de ahora en adelante, empezando ahora.

–¿De qué hablas?– El azabache levantó una ceja.

–Hablo de que desde ahora en adelante dormiré junto a ti y pasaré contigo todas las noches para que tu temor desaparezca y puedas volver a dormir bien.– El rubio le regaló una sonrisa, se levantó de la cama de Logan y caminó a la suya, agarró su almohada junto a su cobija y volvió donde su amigo. –Ahora, acuéstate en el lado junto a la pared.– Logan no dijo nada e hizo la orden que su amigo le pidió. Kendall colocó su almohada y se acostó, tomó su cobija y cubrió su cuerpo; vio que Logan estaba descubierto, así que agarró un poco de su cobija y lo arropó.

–No tienes que hacer esto, Kendall. Además, mi cama es muy pequeña para ambos.

–No tengo qué , pero quiero hacerlo. Y sí, sé que tu cama no es muy gran, pero así podré abrazarte.– Kendall se hizo de medio lado y pasó su brazo por la cintura de su amigo y lo atrajo más a él. –¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?

–Sí. Tienes razón, se siente mucho mejor. Y, me gusta.– Esto último provocó un pequeño tinte rojizo en sus mejillas.

–¡Eso es genial!– susurró Kendall con euforia a la vez que sonreía, Logan al verlo así, igualmente Sonrió. –Es hermoso verte sonreír, Logie.

Logan se sonrojó un poco más. –Gracias... K-kendall, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–Lo acabas de hacer.– contestó juguetonamente.

–Tienes razón, soy un tonto...– Logan contestó cabizbajo.

–Era jugando, no digas eso. Puedes decirme lo que quieras, somos mejores amigos, ¿no?

–Sí...– Logan levantó la mirada y Kendall pudo notar el rubor en sus cachetes. –¿P-por qué no... dejaste que te b-besara? Ya te eh besado antes...

–Logie, ya hablamos de eso. Lo que sucedió esa noche fue culpa del alcohol que habíamos tomado en la fiestas de las Jennifers.

–Oh, entiendo...– Logan bajó la mirada y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Kendall.

Kendall estaba triste, sentía que había hecho algo mal y ahora Logan estaba molesto con él. El rubio no quería eso, a él le gustaba estar junto a su amigo, cuidarlo, protegerlo y estar SIEMPRE ahí para cuando lo necesite. Pero cuando querían hacer algo entre ellos "especial" —por así decirlo— la mayoría de las veces ocurría un inconveniente y Kendall tenía que ir con urgencia, al ya ser el líder y el más responsable, tenía que ir y dejar sus planes anteriores para más tarde.

Una de esas situaciones sucedió una noche de oscuridad en Palms Woods. Realmente no quería recordar esa noche, fue horrible. Logan no paraba de templar y ver a todos lados como lo haría un ladrón o un criminal que a terminado de cometer otro delito. Se suponía iba a ser una simple salida para celebrar el cumpleaños de Logan, verían las estrellas un momento sobre una linda manta, pero un pequeño ruido entre los árboles y arbustos hicieron que Kendall ni terminara de colocar la manta cuando Logan ya estaba de regreso en el 2J nuevamente bajo unas numerosas cantidades de almohadas, sábanas, cobijas, mantas y demás.

Volviendo a la actualidad, Kendall pasó un brazo por la cintura de Logan, dio un pequeño, lindo e inocente beso en la nuca. Logan se ruborizó y lentamente dio la vuelta quedando frente a Kendall.

–K-kendall, ¿Qué haces?

–Cuéntamelo, a qué cosas de la oscuridad le temes.– Dijo Kendall ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de Logan.

–Jamás te lo diré. Te reirás de mí, lo sé.

–Logan, yo jamás ni nunca me reiría de algún miedo que tengas.

–¿En verdad? ¿Me lo prometes?

–Por supuesto. Te lo prometo.

–Bien... le temo a los demonios y espíritus que me asechan y me rodea en la noche. En verdad me da mucho miedo, Kendall. No puedo dormir en la noche pensando en que apenas cierre los ojos, esos monstruos me van a hacer algún daño o algo así...

–Logie...– Kendall levantó con su dedo índice la barbilla de Logan, éste levantó la mirada y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar. –Logie, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando éramos niños y yo creía que habían monstruos debajo de mi cama?

–Sí...

–¿Y recuerdas que fue lo qué me dijiste?

–Sí, que no había nada ahí bajo tu cama porque los monstruos no existen.

–Exacto. Creo que es hora de que sigas tu mismo consejo, ¿no crees?

–Kendall, esto es muy diferente.

–Claro que no.

–Qué si lo es, por favor ¡dejar de presionarme!

–¡No te estoy presionado!

–¡Si lo estás haciendo!

–¡Qué no lo estoy haciendo!

–¡Qué sí!

–¡Qué no!

–¡SÍ!

–¡No seguiré discutiendo esto contigo, Logan!

–¡Yo no...! Yo no estoy discutiendo contigo. Es solamente que no entiendes esto. Esos monstruos que creías que estaban debajo de tu cama eran SOLO imaginación TUYA. Jamás hubieron zombies ni nada de eso ahí. Lo mío, esto que me está pasando y me a pasando hace años no se compara en NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE EN NADA a lo que tú creías de niño. Esto va más allá de la realidad, de ésta realidad.

Kendall se quedó un momento en silencio analizando lo que su amigo le había explicado con tanta intensidad acerca de su vida. En verdad no sabía por donde empezar para analizar lo que acababan de oír sus oídos. ¿En verdad Logan decía la verdad? ¿Él había pasando todo estos años en este estado? Las preguntas de Kendall fueron resueltas al mirar los marrones ojos de Logan. Había un brillo en ellos, era ese mismo brillo que tenía cuando tenía un plan brillante para no ser atrapados en sus locuras, bromas o problemas en los cuales se metían constantemente.

–Logan, en verdad lo lamento. Nunca creí que en serio estuvieras pasando por algo así. En verdad que lo lamento. Discúlpame.– En la voz de Kendall se podía oír que en serio se disculpaba y creía todo lo que amigo le había dicho.

–Está bien, sé que no me comprendes. No te preocupes.

–Sí, te entiendo...

–¡No digas eso!

–¿Qué cosa?

–¡Eso, el "te entiendo"! ¡ODIO ESAS DOS PALABRAS!

–De acuerdo. Tranquilizante.

–¡No! ¡En verdad lo odio! ¡Nadie sabe lo que yo siento o lo que me sucede!

–Logie, por favor. Tienes que calmarte.– Kendall agarró el rostro de Logan entre sus manos, los ojos del menor estaban desorbitados y no paraban de ver a todos lados del cuarto. –Logan...– lo llamó nuevamente para tranquilizarlo y atraer la atención suya, pero ésta vez en una forma suave y callada. Pero no funcionó la primera vez, Kendall intentó unas dos veces más hasta conseguirlo. Nuevamente sus ojos se conectaron, y hasta vez parecía que ya nunca más se iban a separar.

Kendall fue acercándo su rostro al del pálido, no quería detenerse y no lo iba a hacer; pero los ojos de Logan no dejaban de moverse, estaba nervioso y con miedo.

–Kendall...

–Logie, si quieres que me detenga, dímelo ahora.

–No quiero que te detengas, quiero que me beses; Bésame Kendall, ...por favor.

Kendall sonrió tímidamente antes de acercarse a los labios de Logan, los párpados de ambos se fueron sintiendo extremadamente pesados hasta llegar al punto de cerrarse. El aliento de ambos se volvió a sentir entre ellos. A Kendall le gustaba eso. El rubio se acercó los pocos centímetros que quedaban hasta sentir sus labios unidos. El encuentro de labios no fue nada más allá de un simple rose de los mismos. Logan se sintió bien y sin miedo por primera vez en años, pero su felicidad no duró más de 5 segundos; Kendall se había separado, sabía que su amigo estaba arrepentido, al instante la mirada del pelinegro caer. Kendall volvió a levantar de nuevo la mirada y rostro de Logan. Con sus dedos acariciaba los labios de Logan. Había algo en ellos que a Kendall no le gustó.

–Logan, ¿Por qué te muerdes los labios? Los lastimas y los haces sangrar.

–Porque... siempre que tengo miedo, es lo único que puedo hacer para no gritar a la hora que los-mis demonios me asechan...

–No lo vuelvas a hacer. Nunca sabes cuando alguien se muere por besarlos.– Dijo el líder tocando otra vez los labios de su amigo.

Logan quitó las manos de su amigo y se levantó de la cama. –Jamás nadie va a querer besarme, todos huyen de mi por ser el "chico listo". A mi no me llueven las chicas como a James. Yo no las voy a perseguir como Carlos. Y, yo no tengo el valor como tú para ir a hablarles.– Finalizó Logan.

Kendall observó todo el discurso de su amigo azabache, y todo lo que dijo tenía razón, todo era cierto, excepto una parte, Kendall no era el más valiente de todos, claro que parecía y el lo sentía en la sangre, pero algunas veces esa valentía le traicionaba y se iba a dar unas vacaciones en alguna isla del Pacífico. Kendall estuvo más de 5 años enamorado de Logan y esperó hasta estar ebrio para "declarárselo" con un beso y uno que otro toque. No era la persona con más valentía en esas circunstancias.

Logan al ver la cara de seriedad plantada sobre la cara de Kendall, se retiró al baño; aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

Kendall al ver que su amigo había desaparecido decidió buscarlo. Caminó a la puerta y estaba a punto de abrir cuando oyó un gritó devastador provenir del cuarto de baño. Corrió lo más rápido hasta ahí. Agarró el picaporte de la puerta e intentó abrir, pero no podía... algo sucedía ahí dentro, podía escuchar los gritos de Logan y una que otra maldición a alguien o algo que estuviese allí con Él. Kendall empujó la puerta con fuerza hasta sentir un fuerte dolor en su hombro que era golpeado contra la puerta de madera. Escuchó muchas cosas romperse y de la puerta, por abajo, ver salir agua. Intentó numerosas veces derribar el objetivo de madera que le impedía entrar.

Un pensamiento vago sobre pedirle ayuda a sus amigos pasó por su mente. Llegó a la otra puerta e intentó abrir, pero esta puerta estaba de la misma manera que la otra. Bajó la mirada para buscar algo y salir a buscar ayuda, pero otra cosa llamó más su atención, notó que salía más agua del baño, pero ahora un líquido rojo vino y otro negro oscuro se mezclaban con el agua. Kendall se subió en la cama más cercana, la cual era la de Logan, y empezó a gritar el nombre de sus amigos para pedir auxilio. Pero parecía no funcionar con el paso de segundos y luego minutos. Algo llamó nuevamente la atención del rubio, parecía que habían tantas cosas en su cuarto compartido que nunca había notado antes; en la pared de Logan había una especie de póster de unas banda cualquiera de los 80's o unas décadas más atrás sin embargo, eso no era lo extraño, lo extraño era que abajo de ese póster, había un tipo de símbolo extraño y nunca antes imaginado que existía.

–Kenny.– Lo llamó.

una suave voz desde atrás. Kendall se volvió y vio quién era, Logan.

El rubio bajó de la cama y abrazó a Logan, éste sonrió y lo abrazó de vuelta. El chico líder sintió un dolor intenso en su espalda, el dolor era tan fuerte que le hizo soltar un gemido de desesperación y calló al suelo. Lo último que pudo ver fue a Logan parado junto a Él, con una sonrisa de medio lado y un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano derecha.

Đar₭ ~~~

Kendall se levantó con el corazón exaltado y la respiración a un ritmo acelerado, se apoyo en sus manos y levantó su torso para admirar su alrededor, al instante no reconoció su entorno, pero con forme lo veía más, lo reconoció; era una linda y asoleada tarde en el parque de Palms Woods.

–Hola, Bello Durmiente. Parece que ya despertaste, ¿no?– Se escuchó la voz de Logan a su espalda. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y lo vio sonreír. Logan se acercó a su rostro, específicamente a sus labios, y lo besó amorosamente, Kendall se quedó helado y sorprendido. –¿Qué pasa, Kenny? ¿Ya no puedo besar a mi novio?– preguntó haciendo puchero.

–A-ah... ¿n-novio?

–¡Claro! Tú y yo somos novios hace más de un año, ¿lo olvidaste?– Logan rió entre dientes.

–Eso creo... Oye, Logie. ¿Qué pasó?

–Bueno, vinimos a dar un paseo, ya sabes a hacer un picnic y te dio un poco de sueño, te dormiste y acabas de despertar.

–Oh... Creo que todo fue una pesadilla, entonces...– susurró con alivio.

–SÍ, una pesadilla.– susurró igualmente Logan._–Solamente una pesadilla..._

Đar₭ ~~~

**N/A: /-\ …Nada chicos, espero les haya gustado. TheGuestReviewer, espero te haya gustado. **

**Son libres de dejar un review con sus opiniones y otras cosas sobre el One-Short; personalmente, fue el fic más... "raro" o "Tétrico" que he escrito /-\ **

**—Indirectamente Kogan.**


End file.
